Falling in Love With You
by Stormeh
Summary: MAJOR 'R!;Slash - Draco is forced into marraige with Pansy unless he proves to his father that he already has a lover. His father doesn't know he is gay. Okay so I rule at summaries! Please read.
1. Starting Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, blah, and so on!**

_SLASH, MAJOR 'R'. You have been warned._

"What!" Draco shrieked.

Draco stumbled and fell backwards, knocking over a chair. His father had just told him that he had engaged him with Pansy Parkinson.

"Father...," Draco began weakly.

"Silence, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said silkily. He shook back his neatly combed mane of silver hair and pulled Draco into a quick one-armed hug. "I have discussed this with your mother and we have decided that this is the best choice. Pansy is a nice girl, Draco. I'll see you later." With that, he swept out the door.

Draco sank into the chair which he had knocked over and buried his face into his hands. He groaned loudly. He was gay, he knew it. Sure, shagging Pansy had been fun, but it was nothing like it with Blaise, or Seamus, or Dean....

Draco sighed loudly._ "Ding DONG!" _The sudden loud ringing of the bell startled Draco. He stood up and shuffled to the door, expecting his mother.

To his enormous surprise and annoyance, he found Harry Potter standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" Draco sneered and pulled his face into a smirk. "Because I don't really have time for you." Harry thrust a pile of books into Draco's arms and snarled, "You left these books behind at school and Snape asked me to take them back to you. Don't think I volunteered. I had to take all the trouble coming here by broom because the Weasleys were out of Floo Powder. And thank you VERY much for your warm welcome!" Harry bared his teeth at Draco before stalking off.

Draco blinked in surprise. He dropped the books absent-mindedly onto the desk. His surprise quickly turned to anger. _Who did that Scar-Head think he was?_

His anger quickly faded as his fear of marrying Pansy returned. He sat down and began to think hard. _Father doesn't know I'm gay. I will have to tell him. What will he say? No, he'll still force me into marraige with Parkinson. Maybe I'll get someone to pretend to be my boyfriend. Blaise? No. Father won't approve - he hates Blaise. Seamus and Dean - no, too short. Which leaves - the Weasel and Scar-Head. No, not Weasel, father loathes Arthur Weasley. Which means - _

Draco shook himself. _What am I thinking of? He wouldn't help me - not that I want Scar-Head to help me. But what choice do I have?_

Draco soon came to realise that Harry was his only option to get out of marrying Pansy. He grabbed his broom.

Arriving at Privet Drive, Draco did not press the door-bell or knock the door, knowing that the muggles would probably reject him. Instead, he looked through the window of Harry's cupboard. He saw Harry curled up in a tight ball his eyes closed, his hair messy. "_POTTER!"_ Draco hissed loudly. Harry's eyes fluttered open. He gave a yell when he saw a Slytherin blond hovering on a broom outside his window. "What the **hell-**?!" Harry sputtered.

_"Wingadium Leviosa," _Draco muttered, and the bars on Harry's window were yanked out soundlessly. Draco flew staright through the window.

Harry was still staring at Draco in utter shock. "Listen Pott - _....Har..ry_," it took Draco great difficulty to call Harry by his first name. Harry's eyes grew wider. "I need you to help me. I need you to .... pretend to be my boyfriend. I know maybe you're not gay, but I need someone to help me - to get me out of marrying Pansy. Because.....I _am_ gay," Malfoy finished. He turned red. No-one knew he was gay but a few of his close friends.

Harry took a whole five seconds to take in what Malfoy was saying. The truth was - he was gay too, but no-one knew but Ron and Hermione.But here was Draco MALFOY, begging him to pretend to be his boyfriend? Harry almost guffawed.

"Why should I?" Harry said finally. "After the gratitude you showed me for bringing you your books?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I. am. am. yes. I." Draco wanted to say 'I am sorry', but no, somehow something was stopping him. Harry was peering at him curiously. "I'm _SORRY, **sorry, **_okay? I am. So, will you help me? I know I haven't been the nicest to you - but I really need your help. Allright, pl.._please,_" Draco burst out.

Harry grinned. Here was Draco Malfoy, begging him, saying 'sorry', and 'please.' Harry had a big heart and he knew what a bitch Pansy was, so...

"Yea, okay," Harry said casually. Immediately, Draco jumped up and caught Harry in a bear-hug. Harry's jaws dropped. Almost immediately, Draco pulled away. "Thanks. Really. Yeah. Okay. Sorry. Yeah. Thanks. See you in school. " Draco was stuttering.

Harry's mouth twitched. He wanted to smile, but no, he wasn't going to smile at a Malfoy. Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah,"he said."See you. Are you going to let the school know about this? I mean, let them believe that we really are together or that we are just pretending?"

"That we are really together,"Harry heard Draco call as he sped away on his broom. Harry came to his senses. _Oh no. What have I just done? _He thought and groaned loudly.

**End of Chap.1! Thanks Chrissy for the inspiration! Please review, good or bad, I want to know where I can improve on! I'll be writing again tomorrow. Don't worry, the shagging scenes will come soon enough! -Wink wink- Its going to be a REAL 'R'. **


	2. On the Train

Thank you SO much guys for the reviews! -Hugs- I'm so sorry I didn't have time to write.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. )**

_Warning: Major 'R', SLASH_

Harry slung his bag over his shoulders, thinking about what he had promised Draco exactly seven days ago. He was going back to Hogwarts again, and this time, his Uncle Veron had refused to take him to the Platform, so he was going with the Weasleys who were going to pick him up in - Harry glanced at his watch - ten seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven,"Harry counted silently. six, five, four, three, two, one, zer-"

'POP'. Harry swung around, only to see some of the members from the Weasley family smiling at him. He smiled warmly back.

Ron rushed foward and gave Harry a bear-hug. "Harry!"Ron cried excitedly. "Harry, I can apparate now!" Harry forced a smile. He thumped Ron on his back and said, "Good, jolly good. Listen, I need to talk to you. Its about -"

"Boys?" Mrs Weasley asked cautiously. Harry had been so eager to tell Ron about what had happen seven days ago that he had totally forgotten that Mrs Weasley was present.

"Oh!" Harry said. "Hi Mrs Weasley." He forced another smile and walked foward to give Mrs Weasley a hug. "And Mr Weasley, Ginny. Hey Fred, George, did you put the money to good use? How's the shop?"

"Money? What money?" Mrs Weasley eyes were flashing dangerously. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat loudly. "If we don't get going, we will most certainly be late, Molly dear-" "Yes,yes,"Mrs Weasley answered impaitently. "Come on, Harry, oh, the Dursleys won't mind us using thier fireplace, would they?" She rummaged in her handbag and pulled out a packet of Floo Powder.

"Nope, don't think so,"Harry grinned.

Once everyone had been safely delivered to the train station, Ron's parents hurried away. "Stay out of trouble, Ron,"she had said warningly."And you, Harry dear,"she added. "Ginny, goodbye, remember to write!"

Ron plopped down heavily in his chair, closely followed by Harry. "So, yeah, what?" Ron asked, scratching his nose. "Spill." "Ron, as you know I'm gay,"Harry said. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." "Okay, so seven days ago, Draco Malfoy came on his broom to my cupboard, saying he needed me to pretend to be his _boyfriend-_" Ron's jaws fell open. Harry ignored him. "And I agreed, or he would have to marry Parkinson,"he finished, matter-of-factly.

Ron shook his head violently, his jaws snapping shut. "Harry,"he gasped in horror. "_NO._" Harry shrugged. "Of the the guys! _Draco Malfoy! _Harry are you out of your mind? Wait till Hermione hears about this!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "If no one tells her, she won't hear about it." He then looked warningly at Ron.

Ron turned red. "Yeah,"he mumbled. "Yeah..."

A sudden hoot told them that they had arrived at Hogwarts. Ron jumped to his feet. "Come on, Harry...oh, you haven't changed,"he said. He thrust Harry's robes into his arms. "I'll meet you later."

Harry made his way slowly to the bathroom, he eyes locked on his shoes. It suddenly hit him that Draco had said he wanted to make this matter known to public. Harry was now wishing heartily that he had never asked him that question when he bumped into someone, someone who was also looking at his shoes. Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hi." Draco started simply. He also had his robes in his hands. Harry felt annoyed. "Hi?! Is that all you can give me for helping you out do something _despicable?_"He spat. "I should have just left you to marry Parkinson."

Draco felt guilty. He pushed down that feeling immediately. _Malfoys NEVER feel guilty. _"How about 'thanks?' Will it work?" Draco asked. Harry glared at him before sweeping off to the bathroom.

Harry started pulling up his shirt. _HOW, how could I have been so stupid? _Harry's thoughts were interupted when Draco stepped in. Harry realised he was halfway pulling off his shirt. He pulled down his shirt and turned red with embarassment and annoyance. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?" he spat.

Meanwhile, Draco was busy turning red too. He felt slightly surprised at Harry's outburst. "Look, _Harry_, I'm here to change too. And...."Draco hesiated. "To say thanks."

Harry's rage simmered. "It-its okay. So, if you turn the other way-" "Yes,of course,"Draco said hurriedly. Harry made sure Draco had his back fully turned before he started pulling off his shirt again.

Draco could not help taking a peek. He turned his body slightly, only to see Harry half-naked. Before Draco knew it, he was staring at Harry's well-shaped body. It was all he could do not to rush over. Then Draco turned back and dismissed the thought. _Don't be daft, this is just pretending. Anyway, thats POTTER you're talking about. _With that, he started to change as well.

**The shagging bit will come in at my next Chap! -wink- Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it! Sorry I know this Chapter is a bit boring, things will heat up at the next Chap.! **


	3. At The Corridor

**Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, not mine, and yeah, blah blah _blah._**

**Thanks so much you guys for the great reviews! I was going to give up on the story but yeah I'll continue! ) Review me more! **

"All students will now return to their dormiteries with no exeptions!" Harry heard Professor McGonagall call from the front of the Great Hall.

Harry got up and headed for the boys' dormiteries of the Gryffindor common room, Ron following closely at his heels, yawning away. Ron stretched his arms. "Harry, I think I'll go to bed, I 'm beat," he yawned. "Goodnight," Harry said flatly. "I'll see you in the morning." Ron trudged up the stairs. Harry went and sat down on the comfiest sofa near to the fire. Harry lost himself in his own thoughts, he did not even notice when someone, someone by the name of Draco Malfoy, stepped into the common room.

"Hi."

Harry looked up and jumped. It was Draco Malfoy. "What - how did you- password-" Harry sputtered. "I asked a first-year," Draco said quickly. "So, anyway, we need to talk." "What about?" Harry said.

"About...yeah,"Draco said, scratching his nose. "Um, shall we annouce it tomorrow?" Harry opened his mouth in shock and mouthed wordlessly. Finally, he said, "Okay."

"Great!" Draco jumped up. _Let's see Father try to beat that._ "See you." He then bounded out of the common room.

Harry slapped his forehead. _Oh no, _he moaned silently.

The next morning, Draco came up to Harry immediately as soon as he arrived at the Great Hall, took his hand, and dragged him to the front.

"Attention, everyone!" Draco called. All the girls and some of the gay guys looked up immediately. Draco was the hottest boy at Hogwarts, and here he was, with another heartthrob, _Harry Potter._ "I have an announcement to make. I am officially dating Harry Potter." Harry turned a brilliant red and gasps of shock and disappointment rose around the great hall. Many people had been dying to date Draco. But when Harry saw the look on Pansy's face, all embarassment faded. He grinned. "Yes," he said, still grinning.He put an arm around Draco's waist. "We are." Harry turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Some younger girls were sobbing in disappointment. Hermione was as white as a ghost. _Oh, NO! How am I supposed to explain to her?!_ In all the excitement, Harry had entirely forgotten that Hermione was present. Just then, the school of teachers entered the Great Hall. Harry and Draco returned to their seats.

_Oh my GAWD._ Draco felt weak. He thought he was going to die when he felt Harry's arm around his waist. He actually _liked _that feeling. Draco hated to admit it, but he was in love with Harry Potter.

Draco was on his way to Snape's potion class. He was already late. He swept through the now empty corridor, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What the FUCK is the meaning of this?" Pansy swaggered up to Draco. Draco looked up. "Well, I'm not marrying you, thats it," Draco snapped. "But-but,"Pansy stammered. "_But, but, but,_" Draco mimicked. "Well, you can _fuck_ off now, Harry Potter is my boyfriend."

_"Drakey_," Pansy cooed, her voice now pleading. _"FUCK off_!" Draco snarled. "And don't call me Drakey." Pansy folded her arms. "Allright then, I'll consider the times we shagged as rape." "Whatever."Draco said flatly. When he started to walk away, he heard Pansy yell, "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco felt himself losing control of his body. He could not move, and fell flat to the ground. Then he felt Pansy grab his robes and pull them off. "HELP!" Draco yelled as loudly as he could. "Help, hel-"Draco felt his voice-box freeze when he heard Pansy say, "Silencio." Draco knew there was nothing he could do now. He felt Pansy pull off his robes entirely, then felt his boxers being rolled down to his ankles.

Pansy grabbed Draco's member and sucked hard. It remained limp. Furious at not being able to arouse Draco, she pulled off her own robes, snapped off her bra and yanked off her panties. She then thrust her chest into Draco's face, at the same time feeling his member. It was still limp. She shrieked angrily. She then sat on Draco's face, pushing her womanhood into his mouth, almost smothering him. When Draco's member still remained limp, Pansy gave a loud cry, put all her clothes back on, and left Draco lying naked on the floor, his boxers at his ankles.

Draco watched in horror as Pansy walked away. His member felt cold and he felt exposed. Soon, all classes would be over and everyone would see him lying here naked. Draco's throat went dry. _RRIING! _Draco shut his eyes tightly and groaned silently when he heard the school bell ring. _Could things get any worse?_ "OH MY GOODNESS, _LOOK!_" Draco heard a girl shriek. _Yes._ "Oh MY! Its so long!" Draco kept his eyes shut. Soon a crowd gathered, pointing and whispering.

"Its so shaved!"

"Its got to be ten inches!"

"Wow!"

"Oh my goodness, its Draco Malfoy, you know, that Slytherin hottie?"

"Move it, out of the way!" Draco heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes. It was Snape, and at his heels was - Harry Potter.

"Draco?" Harry said, amazed. Snape uttered something and Draco felt his body again. Snape pulled him to his feet, and blocking him from view, took him to the Slytherin Common Room and laid him on the sofa. "Are you allright?" Snape asked his favourite student gently. "Yes, when I get my hands on that _fucker_ Parkinson -"

"Oh, there's dear old _Drakeypoo!_" a voice called, falsely sweet. "Is he allright?"

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"YOU! Bitch-"Draco swore. "There, Draco." Snape patted Draco on his shoulder. "Parkinson!" He snarled. "Explain yourself." "Oh no,"Pansy said.:"I just came to see if Drakeypoo was allright." She then swaggered out. Draco spat and swore. "That bitch! When I get my hands on her, she's going-" "Draco, we can't prove anything." Draco stood up angrily. "But she _raped_ me! She humiliated me by - URGH!" Draco gave an angry cry and sat down again. "There, Draco." Snape patted Draco's shoulder again. He handed Draco his boxers. "You have a good night's rest, and I'll see what I can do." With that, Snape swept out the door. It was then that Draco saw that Harry was seated at the sofa opposite him, and he was still naked.

When Harry saw Draco naked on the floor, he could not help noticing how sexy he was. Before he could get a good look at his member, Snape had taken him away. Harry almost spat furiously, but he followed Snape to the Slytherin common room. Now was his chance to look, but Draco had a hand firmly cupped over his member.

Draco turned a brilliant red. Here was Harry Potter, looking at him, naked. Draco felt nervous. "Uh, I came to see if you were okay - " Harry mumbled. "I'm okay,"Draco said quickly. "Then I'd better be going then - " Harry said. He got up. "See you later." Then he went out the common room, disappointed.

**So, so, what do you think? Please review, thanks so much! I can only update once a week through. I'm going for holiday next week so thats only just one week off. I'll add two chapters to make up next,next week! )**


	4. Revenge

**Characters not mine...yeah..**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Actually I was pretty much giving up on this story but I decided Oh Well Might As Well Continue It. Thanks all reviewers!**

Harry was confused. Why should he want to look at Draco ... naked? _Do I?_ Harry asked himself. _No._

Harry did not see Draco in the next class, but he turned up for Herbology.

On the way to Herbology, Harry held Draco's hand, earning them jealous and envious glances. "_We need to pretend,_" Harry had whispered to Draco. Draco turned a brilliant red.

During Herbology, Draco headed for the seat next to Harry, but Hermione got there first and sat down firmly. _Oh no,_ Harry moaned silently._ Here comes the Great Hermione Nagging Speech. _Harry watched as Draco walked away sulkingly, and took the seat next to Blaise.

"Harry, do you want to tell me whats going on?" Hermione demanded. "_You_ and_ Malfoy? _Are you OUT of your mind?I thought you might have noticed that Malfoy's father is trying to _kill_ you, Draco is trying to get close to you so that-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted loudly. "I'm _helping _him, or he would have to marry that pug-face Parkinson."

"Why should you help him then? Whats he done to make himself _deserve _your help? Harry, don't you remember all the things he's done to you? Can't you _see-"_ Hermione said all these quickly, only to be interrupted by Harry again.

"Hermione," Harry snapped. "I make my own desicions. I don't care what you think. _Quit _trying to tell me what to do, will you?"

Hermione stood up silently, and went to the back of the classroom to sit beside Ron.

At the other side of the room, Draco smirked. He stood up and went to sit next to Harry.

All throughout Herbology, Harry and Draco were silent, besides 'pass the powder.' Harry was still fuming. _Who does that Hermione think she is?_

After Herbology, Draco took Harry's hand this time. As the walked down the corridor, they nearly bumped into Snape when he suddenly turned the corner and appeared. The pair apologised hastily. Nearby, Draco caught sight Pansy lurking. A plan quickly unfolded in his mind.

He let go of Harry's hand and walked up to Pansy. "Come to say sorry?" Pansy sneered. Draco smirked. "Shut up, bitch! _Imperius!_"

Pansy found that she was now totally under Draco's control. She was too weak to fight the Imperius curse. She found herself running towards Snape, then pouncing on him, and trying to kiss him. Snape, caught, by surprise, desperately tried to fling Pansy off him. They had already attracted a crowd.

"PARKINSON!" Snape bellowed. Draco made Pansy keep her grip around Snape's neck. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GET OFF ME!"

Finally, Draco decided it was enough and he broke the Imperius spell he had put on Pansy.

Pansy slipped off Snape immediately, blushing a brilliant red. Snape straightened his robes furiously.

"SUCH BEHAVIOUR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! _DETENTION!_ EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF THIS YEAR! WITH FILCH!" Snape fumed.

With that, he turned on his heel and strode away.

Draco and Harry were holding on to each other, laughing and giggling so much that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Didyouseeherface?"Draco panted in one breath, holding to his stomach.

When they finally stopped laughing, Harry said to Draco,

"You know, we should really try to get along."

"Yeah," Draco said softly,shuffling his feet, noticing how cute Harry looked with his fringe falling over his glasses.

"So, uh, I'll see you at dinner then," Harry said. _God he's so cute, now look at him, he's shuffling._

They then went back to their common rooms.

During dinner in the Great Hall, Draco joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was now taking no notice of Harry. "Who cares?" Harry scoffed.

Harry and Draco were behaving like a couple, taking food for each other.

Somehow, Harry and Draco both felt that they were not pretending.

**P.S: This Chapter is NOT completed yet! But you can review! Once again, sorry!**


End file.
